This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly the invention relates to a computer system built in functional modules which can be stacked to form an expandable system.
Computer systems are available in different sizes to accommodate the specific needs of individual customers. As a customer's computer needs change, the computer system must change accordingly. Heretofore, one system could be replaced by a larger system, for example, or a plurality of systems could be operated together to increase computer size.
The present invention is directed to a modular computer system and particularly the packaging of the modules which allows a variable number of modules to be stacked and form a variable size computer system.